100 Themes: Beat and Rhyme
by tsukikitty
Summary: That's right, folks: the infamous 100 Themes. I'm doing them in a random order, so expect a lot of gaps. Uhh what else... Oh, themes taken from dA, I think. Beat and Rhyme, sibling drabble. Some spoilers.
1. 1 Introduction

*sighs* I can't guarantee that I'll ever finish this, but I'll post what I've got so far anyway. Haha, as it happens, the first is the shortest one so far...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Teh TWEWYs are not belong to me.

.

1. Introduction

.

"I'm Shiki, and this is Neku," the redhead smiled, motioning to the orange-topped boy beside her.

Beat grinned. "You can call me Beat, and this is my..."

He motioned to the girl beside him casually, involuntarily, happily...

_'...my sister...'_

With a bit of a jerk, he quickly pulled his arm back, then let it stick stiffly out again as he remembered:

"... my partner, Rhyme."

.

One down, ninety-nine to go... -OTL

Review, pwetty pleeeaase~!


	2. 11 Memory

Poor Beat; His time in the Game is so angst-filled, haha. Kid needs some hugs or somethin'...

.

11. Memory

.

"Mmm... These are weird."

Rhyme looked down at the white short-alls that she had been forced into by her mother. Not only did they _look_ weird, but they were extremely uncomfortable: Her shirt was always riding up, and in order to fix it she had to reach down into her pants and yank at it.

She sighed and turned around yet again, looking for some redeeming quality in the mirror. She didn't want to tell her mom how much she disliked them, but...

A sudden knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she said, pulling at her new outfit one last time before turning toward the door to see her brother walking in.

"Oh, Beat. What's up?"

"I heard you gotcha self some new duds! Wanted to check 'em out, you know, see how you like... Ugh! Izzat... Izzat what mom got you? Uhhh... no offense, sis, but you look like you're gonna get beat up for lunch money or somethin'."

Rhyme sighed again. "Yeah... Nice, aren't they? I... Beat, what are you doing?"

Beat was suddenly bent down next to her, fidgeting with the buttons on the side of her short-alls. After undoing the first one on each side, he tugged at Rhyme's long shirt until it was hanging out over the top of the pants.

"There ya go! You got style, now. Jus' wear 'em like that from now on!"

He placed his hands on his sister's shoulders and turned her to face the mirror. To Rhyme's surprise, she actually _did_ look much better; And she was a lot more comfortable, too.

She smiled. "Thanks, Beat! Who knew you had a sense of style?"

Beat blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ahh, whatchu talkin' about, yo? I was jus' helpin' out..."

-

"Beat! Hey, Beat! Wake up!"

"Huh?! Wha..."

Beat rubbed his eyes and looked up to see his partner standing over him, cell phone in hand.

"The mission's here. We don't have much time, so we'd better get going..."

"Oh... Uh, right."

He got up and followed as Rhyme lead the way down the crowded street. For a fleeting second he thought he had seen his sister's familiar smile, but he knew that it was nothing more than a partner looking out for a partner.

.

Sad, right? A bunch of these are gonna be tear-jerkers... I apologize in advance. *bows*

Review, Y/Y? C:


	3. 14 Smile

Ah haha. I had fun with this one. It's definitely one of my favorites so far.

.

14. Smile

.

Rhyme was never sick. She never had a fever and she never caught a cold, not even when she was little.

And yet, here she was, buried under the kotatsu, a box of tissues and a big bowl of tangerines at the ready.

She was all alone in the room, just sitting there, reading. There was a sniffle now and then, and maybe a blow of her nose, but other than that there was nothing. It was quiet, peaceful. Relaxing...

_Stomp, stomp, stomp!_

"Rhyme! Hey, how you doin'? You feelin' a'ight?"

Rhyme looked up from her book to see her brother standing in the doorway, sweat nearly dripping from his worried face.

She rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Yes, Beat, I'm doing fine. It's just a cold."

Beat quickly scanned her to make _perfectly_ sure that there was nothing physically wrong with her, then took off his hat to wipe some sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah... Jus' checkin', yo. It may jus' be a cold, but you're, like... You're _never_ sick, yo! I wanna make sure you're really okay..."

"I'm fine, really. Now, if you don't mind..."

"Yeah, yeah," Beat sighed, replacing his hat, "I'll get outta here, leave you alone."

Rhyme watched his back retreat from the room, and returned to her book.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp!_

"Hey, Rhyme! Wassup, how you feelin'?"

Rhyme looked up yet again to see Beat looking in from the hallway. She sighed and turned back to her book. "I'm feeling fine, Beat. You just checked in five minutes ago."

"A'ight, a'ight..."

_Stomp, stomp, stomp!_

"Yo, Rhyme!"

"Beat, really, I'm fine."

"'Kay, jus'checkin'..."

_Stomp, stomp, stomp!_

"Rhyme, you doin' good?"

"Yes, Beat."

_Stomp, stomp, stomp!_

"Hey, Rhyme, how you--"

Beat stopped short. His sister was laying on the floor, eyes closed, her book still open on the tabletop.

"WAAAAAUUGHH! RHYME!!" He ran to her side and leaned over her, pressing his ear to her chest.

"A'ight, man, leas' she's got a heartbeat," he breathed, resting his hand on her forehead.

"Nnngh..."

Beat jerked his hand away as Rhyme stirred under her blanket. She opened one eye wearily and propped herself up on her elbow to look at her brother, whose face was still no more than a few inches from hers.

"Beat, what are you...?"

"You was down, yo! You looked like you was real outta it! But, you okay? You good? Aww, man, I was worried..."

Rhyme rubbed her eyes, then just looked at Beat curiously. After a moment, she smiled.

"Thanks, Beat."

.

D'aww. Touching, ain't it? Big Brother Beat is such a good... big... brother... -cough-

Clickings of the button of the review variety are greatly appreciated!


	4. 23 Cat

Lol. Another fun one. The angst'll be back soon, though, so enjoy the lulz while they last~

.

23. Cat

.

"Beat! Come look at this puppy! It's soo cute!"

There were few things that made Rhyme happier than animals. For this reason, the pet store was one of her favorite places to be.

"Yeah, a'ight, yo... I-I'm comin'..."

There were few things that made Beat more uncomfortable than animals. For this reason, the pet store was one of his least favorite places to be.

He made his way over to where Rhyme was standing, looking longingly at a young Labrador puppy.

"Aww, isn't he adorable?" she cooed, sticking her finger through the cage. The puppy sniffed it, then, apparently deciding that it was pleasing, began licking it profusely.

"Y-yeah... Rhyme, how much longer we gotta stay in here?"

"Just until mom and dad get back. Ohh, look at that little hamster!" She skipped happily over to look at the hamster cage, where a particularly round rodent was running vigorously upon his wheel.

Beat sighed and looked around nervously. There were animals _everywhere_. Little sacks of flesh and fur, all scurrying around like ants...

Suddenly, he felt the strangest tugging sensation on his leg. He looked down and realized, with horror, that a cat was climbing up his pant leg.

"WAAAUUGHH!"

He jumped up and attempted to shake it off, but the kitten just latched on tighter and began purring loudly, nuzzling into the fabric.

"R-Rhyme, g-get over here! He-help...!"

"Beat, what is it?"

"C-cat...!"

Another cat was now making its way up Beat's other leg. Suddenly thrown off balance, he fell to the ground, the cats still hanging off of him.

Before either he or Rhyme could respond, two more cats were crawling on top of Beat, then another two, then another...

"Beat!" Rhyme exclaimed, hurrying over to her squirming brother, "There're a bunch of cats on top of you!"

Though it was a decidedly unintelligent thing for the young Bitou to say, it was very true: there was indeed a pile of cats now purring on top of the helpless boy.

Having finally realized what was going on, several workers rushed over and attempted to pull the cats off of Beat, but to no avail.

-

Several phone calls and balls of catnip later, Beat was finally cat-free, frozen in horror, and Rhyme was comforting him.

Their parents found them sitting outside of the store, Beat curled up against the glass with Rhyme's arm around him.

"Beat? Rhyme? What's wrong; Did something happen?"

To their slight confusion, Rhyme looked up with a smile.

"No, we're okay. There were just cats."

After exchanging questioning glances, their parents silently agreed not to ask, and the family made its way out of the mall.

.

Silly Bitous are silly.

So I herd u liek reviews? Wat a coincidink! So do I!


	5. 24 No Time

Oh wait, haha. False alarm; No angst just yet.

_Yet_.

.

24. No Time

.

"Rhyme, come on, yo, we gotta hurry!"

"I know, Beat! I'm coming!"

_- 00:19 -_

"Where the hell is this place, anyway?!"

"I don't know..."

_- 00:13 -_

"Yo, you with me, Rhyme?!"

"I'm right behind you!"

_- 00:08 -_

"Aww, hell, we ain't gonna make it!"

_- 00:05 -_

"Beat..."

_- 00:01 -_

The two screeched to a halt as their time ticked down to zero. This was it...

Beat ran into the building with his tail between his legs, screaming some incoherent prayer for speed.

Rhyme smiled and leaned against the nearest wall as a very clear, "WOOOOOOO, MAN, THAT WAS CLOSE!" reached her ears.

Mission: Get to a bathroom before Beat's bladder explodes: Complete!

.

LOL. I was trying to think of something all deep and sad for this one, and then this hit me, based on a convo that I had with someone, and I just had to write it. Ah haha... I should be bricked.

私 は REVIEWS が 大好きです よ!


	6. 36 Precious Treasure

Oh! Another happy one! Go figure...

.

36. Precious Treasure

.

"Rhyme..."

The small bundle of flesh rested in the woman's arms, wrapped loosely with a white blanket. The baby squirmed and wiggled into its mother's bosom, nuzzling into the warmth of the cloth.

"Beat, come over here and take a look at your new sister. Don't be afraid; She's just a baby."

Beat peeked out sheepishly from behind his father's leg. His big blue eyes darted around the room for a second before landing on his mother's form.

He shook his head vigorously, but after a few nudges from his father, he waddled shyly over to where his mother stood.

The baby was so squishy; Beat felt like if he were to poke it, his finger would mold into its skin and leave a mark. Did he really look like that once?

"Do you have that bell that daddy asked you to bring?"

Beat nodded and pulled the necklace from his pocket.

"Well, go ahead: Put it around her neck. Be gentle, now."

Beat stood frozen for a second, the previous thought of marking the baby's skin flashing in his head. Hesitantly, he looked up at his mom, then back down at the sack of flash sitting in her arms. Carefully - oh so carefully - he lifted the necklace up and brought it down over the newborn's head, letting it rest around her chubby neck. It was way too big for her, as was to be expected, but somehow it seemed to suit her.

"There... That can be her precious treasure now."

Beat couldn't help but smile now as he stood there in the hospital room, watching his mother rock the baby gently.

Maybe... Just maybe... she could be his precious treasure.

-

Beat curled his tired fingers around the small silver bell. It jingled carelessly as he hastily wiped away the tears that had unknowingly formed in his eyes.

He felt his cell phone vibrate suddenly in his pocket and heaved himself off of the dirty ground.

With a final rubbing of his now blurry eyes, he shoved the necklace into his pocket and started off.

There was no turning back now.

.

8D What?

So, yeah, sure, big red buttons are irresistible, but _green_ buttons! Green buttons, with the word "Review" on them? Now THOSE things, you simply _have_ to click!


	7. 38 Abandoned

I'm tired... Hey! It's 11:11, guys! LOL MAKE A WISH LOLOLO--

I'm done.

.

38. Abandoned

.

It was raining.

Why the _hell_ was it _always_ raining when shit like this happened?

Beat threw himself against the cold brick wall, not even caring that he probably just dislocated his shoulder. Again.

Like it mattered.

Rhyme was gone, and it was his fault.

It was _all_ his fault.

And, as if he didn't feel guilty, stupid, and downright shitty enough, he felt like _he_ had been abandoned by _her_.

The hell was with that?

What was _wrong_ with him?

He pulled his lopsided hat down over his eyes in a futile attempt to block out the world, and slid down the wall to sit on the wet, dirty ground. The rain was coming down harder now - if that was even possible - and everything just seemed to meld together into one big puddle of confused thoughts and sounds.

Every unforgiving drop of rain just pissed him off. He felt the need to swat at them in some attempt to push them away, but even he knew that that wouldn't do anything. So he just sat there, unmoving, tears flooding down his face and mixing in with the endless rain.

This was so messed up.

.

*gives Beat a hug* Poor kid.

Reviews? WANT.


	8. 61 Fairy Tale

Ohh, man, this one was fun. Another one of my favorites thus far. C:

.

61. Fairy Tale

.

_"There once was a beautiful fairy princess named Rhyme. She had big, blue eyes and the silkiest golden hair, and she lived in the biggest, prettiest castle in the land. Rhyme and her brother, the prince, and their parents, the king and queen, all lived happily together in the castle._

_"However, one day, a dragon began ravaging the land. It was monstrous and mean, and it stomped across the hills and towns, crushing everything in its path. Sometimes it even breathed fire, burning down entire forests with a single breath._

_"Eventually, it came upon the castle. It stomped up to the front gates and poked its gigantic head right through the doors. Everyone inside was terrified as the dragon pushed its way through the entrance, breaking down the whole front wall with just a single movement._

_"The dragon made its way through the castle halls, trampling upon anything and everything that got in its way. There seemed to be no hope as it finally reached Princess Rhyme's throne, where she sat asleep and unaware of the danger in front of her..."_

"Grandpa."

_"The dragon lifted one scaly finger and poked its long, sharp claw through the princess's shirt, lifting her up out of her throne..."_

"Grandpa."

_"As the princess dangled helplessly above the dragon's gaping mouth, there seemed to be no way to save her..."_

"Grandpa!"

"Huh? What is it, my dear? Is it getting too scary for you?"

"Well... no, but..."

Rhyme turned to face the far corner of her bedroom, where a small, trembling figure sat curled up in a pile of pillows.

Her grandfather followed her gaze, then gave a hearty chuckle.

"Come now, Daisukenojo... It's only a fairy tale!"

.

According to Princess of Theives, the dragon's name is Sho. And secretly, he doesn't breathe fire, but instead he spews math equations and symbols that destroy everything...

Do review, if you feel so inclined! It would put a smile on my face! 8D *sparkle sparkle*


	9. 81 Pen and Paper

Flow is a good band.

.

81. Pen and Paper

.

Beat sat hunched over the table, a look of pure concentration on his face.

He could do this.

This wasn't hard.

Hell, this was easy.

_Easy._

A few swift flicks of his pen, and he was done.

_Fwip! Fwip! Fwip!_

There! Done.

Ha, easy as pie.

Or cake.

Or curry.

Or...

"Beat?"

"Huh? Oh, heh, hey, Rhyme. Jus' got done doin' my math homework. Check it out!"

Rhyme bent over her brother's shoulder and eyed the paper. Slowly, a look of disappointment washed over her face.

"Wh-what's that look for, yo? I did it right... Didn' I?"

"Beat... circling 'x' on the problem doesn't mean that you found x."

.

Aaaaand, that marks the end! For now, at least. I hope you've enjoyed it so far~

Reviews are loved! Have I mentioned? owo


End file.
